Madisons WWE Adventure
by buttercup789
Summary: Madison is a 27 woman who just so happens to manage one of the biggest superstars in the WWE CM Punk. Join her as she takes on a new team called The SHIELD. Seth Rollins/OC Chapter 3 Fixed
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hall Madison glanced to her left and smiled, passing the doors of some of the best WWE superstars, a year ago this would have been surreal but now it was part of her everyday life. Entering into the WWE was a dream come true originally she had came under contract as a writer but after a meeting with Stephanie and becoming quick friends with some top superstars, she was offered a position on Live Tv as a female manager to the great Cm Punk along with Paul Heyman. To say she was nervous would be an understatement she had never wrestled before, as a long time fan she had always wanted to be a writer getting the fans excited about the story lines she came up with. Going to school for her communications degree and working her way up in the business was tough but she accomplished what she wanted. Pausing at a door that had CM Punk taped to it Madison grinned and quickly knocked.

"Come in" Walking in she was met with the sight of him stretching and Paul sitting in a seat facing me.

"Hey Paul, Phil"

"You ready for tonight?"

"Are you? Big championship match" she teased him.

"I'm always ready" Phil threw her a smile and went back to stretching as she sat next to Paul.

"So do we have a strategy for tonight?"

"Just cheer on our boy" Madison looked at him and smiled, he was constantly trying to keep her out of the loop about the matches.

"Come on Paul tell me does he get to a year or not?"

"Now you know I'm not telling you that, like to keep the emotions real"

"I hate that, I can act"

"No, it's easier to keep the winner to myself" Madison shook my head as much as she understood why they wanted to keep the ending a surprise, it irked the hell out of her, forcing her nerves up like crazy. During the last 6 months with Punk she had grown to really care for him, they even dated for a couple months before realizing that they were better friends then lovers. She counted him as one of her closest friends, he knew everything about her and vice versa. Madison respected him and admired how hard he worked to get where he was, and was proud to be a part of his journey as greatest champion of all time. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"We need you at the gorilla " Phil nodded and stood up taking a few jumps to loosen his muscles. He shot her a smile.

"Lets go kick some ass"

Walking to the gorilla she felt the anticipation of the crowd, excitement was rolling off of them and you could just feel it starting to affect you. As we saw Ryback and John Cena walk through the curtain Madison turned and looked at Phil.

"Don't get hurt" He touched his championship belt and smiled.

"You know me" Madison shook her head and as his music cued up brought her hand up and touched the gold that he may not be walking out with tonight, sending a silent prayer that he would get to celebrate a year of being champion.

Walking through the curtain and seeing the crowd was always a surreal experience whether they cheered or booed you knew you had their attention. Stepping Into the ring with Punk and watching him get on the top rope holding his gold above his head had her break out in a huge smile as she pointed to him. As he jumped in the ring and hopped around getting the crowd riled up she saw how ready he was to defend his spot as number 1 in this company and she believed that he had this.

As the match began cheering on Phil came natural, she wasn't only a fan of Phil Brooks the person but of CM Punk the wrestler, his work in the ring excited you, made you want to see more. As the match went on there where a couple of close calls that she was worried would end his 364 day reign but he kept fighting, her smile turned as Ryback clotheslined Phil and she watched him fall hard on the mat.

"Come on Punk, Fight" Madison banged on the mat as Paul and she watched helplessly, Paul told me we wouldn't be getting involved in this match. she couldn't help but be disappointed, getting involved in Punks matches was always so much fun for her, since she wasn't a wrestler it was the only action she saw. Ryback got Punk up on his shoulders and started marching her heart dropped knowing what was coming next. He dropped him right on his back planting him on the mat, Oh god this was it all his hard was for nothing. Madison saw Ryback go for the cover, glancing at Paul he nodded his head towards the ring. Cena had slid in and was breaking up the count, Thank God, but Ryback didn't seemed fazed one bit as he threw Cena over his shoulders and shell shocked him. Punk had rolled out of the ring and was laying by the apron. Madison wanted to pick him up and throw him in the ring because in 3 seconds it would be over and he wouldn't be the victor. Madison's attention was turned as she saw a commotion in the crowd and 3 men dressed in black charge into the ring attacking Ryback.

"Wait, what who the hell is that?" Paul ignored the question as he started helping Phil up, as much as she should've been helping getting her client back in the ring the 3 men captivated her, the power between the 3 of them was mesmerizing. As they pulled apart the announce tables Madison inched over watching them bring Ryback up and triple power bombing him right through the table. Madison heard Paul call for Punk to cover Cena who was still down. Her attention fully focused on Punk as the referee counted one, two, three. Her hands flew in the air and she screamed, he did it he was now the eighth longest champion in WWE history. Climbing on the apron she stepped in the ring hugging him, even though he was covered in sweat and you could see he was in pain she hugged him as tight as she could, proud of what he accomplished. As Paul handed him his gold her eyes caught sight of the 3 men who caused so much destruction in such a small time. Who the hell were they and why did they help Punk, she made eye contact with the one with a blonde streak in his hair and stuck her chin up she was not one to be scared or intimidated by anyone, he just winked at her before turning and leaving through the crowd as quickly as they came they were gone. Madison shook her head planting myself firmly in this moment, this was Punks moment but she was determined to find out what the hell was going on.


	2. Monday Night Raw

The next night Madison tried to find answers as to who those men were that all but ensured that CM Punk would remain champion but she found no helpful answers from anyone. When she had asked Paul about them he just shrugged and said it must've been creative. Now here she was walking down the hall heading off to find the writers room more importantly Mark who was the head writer for WWE, if she learned anything while working beside him was that nothing got past Mark.

"Hey Madison that was a great match last night" Mark said as she found him outside in the hall.

"Yea Punk worked his ass off, can't wait for the celebration tonight"

"Yes should be interesting" Madison figured now with the small talk out of the way she could start asking the questions she wanted answers to.

"So about last night, what was that?" He nodded and laughed.

"I take it Paul didn't tell you"

"Of course not, likes my reaction to be as real as it can be"

"Sounds like Paul, the guys are from NXT, you've really not seen them?"

"Ashamed to say no, been so busy on the road"

"I understand that"

"What do they have to do with Punk?"

"We aren't sure yet, but we'd like to give them a manager, either you or Paul" Madison's eyebrow raised, she couldn't manage them they didn't look like that even wanted to be managed.

"What about Punk?"

"Don't worry you'll still be a co manager to Punk, besides wont happen to at least after the Rumble" Madison nodded rolling her eyes. Punk was supposed to be taking on the almighty Dwayne Johnson, just the thought that he could possibly end Punks reign pissed her off, the belt had to stay on Punks waist it would make no sense for a part timer to be champion. The company and the fans deserved a fighting champion and that is exactly what Punk was.

"Alright well if you know anything about it let me know, Paul won't tell me shit" Once he agreed to go to her with any news they said their goodbyes and headed their own way.

"You're Madison" the voice stated stopping her in her tracks, turning she saw one of the men from last night.

"And you're the guy that helped my client keep his title, not that I'm not grateful but why?" The man with the blond streak in his hair shrugged.

"Just doing what I'm told" Madison nodded slowly, getting an actual look at his face, he was gorgeous, like beautiful. Madison had to admit she was entranced by his lips as they moved, she should probably figure out what he was saying.

"So Ill see you around?" Madison shook her head shaking away the thoughts and gave him a smile.

"Sure looks like it" he smiled and walked away with a chuckle, did he notice her noticing him, knowing her luck he did. Looking at the time on her phone she saw that we were only 10 minutes from Punks one year celebration that would be held in the ring by her and Paul.

"Shit" Running down the hall to the gorilla she saw Paul and Phil waiting.

"Where were you, almost missed my party" Madison laughed and adjusted her shorts.

"God forbid" He bumped her shoulder and smiled as his music hit.

"Lets go celebrate me" he said with a smug smile, causing her to roll her eyes and smile back at him.

Walking to the carpeted ring there were a mix of cheers and boos but either way the attention was on Punk and his title. As Paul and Phil started talking about his year long reign Madison just stood there and smiled, looking at everything Punk had gone through in this business it was nice to see him doing exactly what he wanted. As Paul commented on all the Hall of Famers that couldn't beat Punk, Punk mimicked all of their trademark moves. Once Paul mentioned the match between Punk and The Rock she couldn't help the eye roll, it was so stupid. Listening to Punk talk he turned and looked at her and Paul.

"Only 2 people believed I could win and they are standing in this ring" Paul and Madison looked at each other and back to Punk just as Ryback's music hit. Great now what? Punk pulled her arm pulling her behind him, tossing the mic as Ryback made his way down the ramp, but before he could even get to the ring the 3 men from the night before pounced on him. Madison stood behind Punk watching as Ryback started to fight back.

"Paul get her out of the ring" Paul grabbed her hand and guided her out of the ring just as Ryback made his way into the ring only to be attacked again by the men he had just laid out. They just kept getting back up no matter how hard you knocked them down. Madison found myself smiling as they took apart the announcing table once again, her eyes locked on the man with the blonde streak and she could feel the excitement pulse through her. After they triple power bombed Ryback for the second time they quickly slid in the ring as though to announce that it was their ring.

"Focus on Punk" Madison turned as Paul whispered in her ear, embarrassed that she had been caught staring she quickly gave Punk all her attention as he yelled he was the best in the world. In this moment she knew he was, but her mind couldn't help going back to the man standing in the ring who was now looking right at her.


	3. Finding Out

Walking back to Punks locker room to gather her bags, Madison rubbed her shoulder that had been acting up a little from a childhood injury.

"You want some ice?"

"No I'm a big girl, I'm fine"

"Uh huh so what was with the looks to Seth tonight?" Madison looked up at him as she shoved her shoes into her bag.

"Whose Seth?"

"Guy with the blond in his hair" Phil said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh please, nothing I didn't even know his name until now" Phil sat back in his chair.

"You know he has a girlfriend" Madison rolled her eyes and sighed, so much for that.

"Good for him"

"I'm just telling you cuz you looked like you wanted to jump his bones" Madison waved her hand to deny it, God had she really been that obvious.

"Please I'm content with being single, If I wanted to date I would be dating" Phil nodded getting up and grabbing a towel getting ready to take a shower.

"I know you are, but I just don't want to see you getting hurt" Madison nodded and decided to point the shine at his love life.

"So what's going on with Amy?" Phil leaned back in his chair and frowned, shaking his head. Of course she was talking about Amy Dumas AKA Lita one of the most known female wrestler. Her and Phil had been on and off for a while before breaking up for good. Madison swore that they would end up back together.

"Nothing I've kinda..um...well I think I like someone else" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"What, tell me who she is"

"I'm not trying to jinx it yet" Phil said shrugging his shoulder and walking into the shower area. Madison sat back in her chair and went over what Phil had just revealed to her, who was this girl that caught his eye? She went over the WWE Divas in her head, she would know if it was one of them, she was friends with all of them and none of then mentioned anything. What if it was someone who didn't wrestle, did she know her? Madison stopped her mind from running, how did he find someone before she did? Madison frowned at the thought it had been almost 4 months since they broke up leaving their relationship better friends. She couldn't lie, this stung a little bit, where was her someone else? Gathering up her bag she shouted bye to Phil and walked out and headed to the parking lot where her rental was parked intent on driving to the airport and finally flying home for a 2 day vacation after almost 2 months of constantly being on the road. As she threw her bag onto the passenger seat and shut the door, turning she let out a yell of surprise seeing Seth had appeared out of no where.

"God you always go around scaring the talent?" He let out a laugh and stepped back a little to put some space between them. She had to admit she wasn't minding him so close.

"I'm sorry, you turned so quick"

"Well what can I do for you?" Madison said letting out a nervous laugh.

"I know they're thinking about you being our manager" She nodded her head as he continued. "I think you should do it" Madison gawked at him but quickly recovered.

"And why do you think that?"

"You're the best, I mean Heyman is a great manager but I think having a manger like you will elevate us" Madison smiled at his words, damn him.

"Well it's not up to me but if they do pick me Ill think about it, I promise" he smiled, nodded and turned to walk away before turning back abruptly.

"My name is Colby, Im going by Seth now but Colby that's my real name" Madison smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"Well it's nice to meet you Colby and Seth" He smiled that perfect smile. Not that she was noticing him smile that smile just an observation that he had a nice smile. Shut up!

Walking into her apartment Madison felt a huge relief wash over her, she was home she was going to sleep in her own bed for the first time in weeks. Madison threw her bags into the hall closet, deciding to unpack later all she wanted to do was sit on her big beautiful comfy couch, sinking down in the cushion she kicked her boots off and stretched out, grabbing the remote and turning the Tv on. As she searched for something to watch within her DVR she heard a beep from her phone indicating she had a voicemail. Of course as soon as she gets comfy she has to get up, groaning she pushed myself up and walked over to her purse fishing her phone out. Putting in her pass code she saw that she had a message from Mark.

"Hey Madison it's Mark just wanted you to know you're the front runner for managing The SHIELD, the whole team is on board, the guys in the group are even excited about having you as their manager, just gotta run it by the big bosses and if they say yes, it's all yours" Madison ended the call, did she really want to do this, she had a great thing going with Phil, working with him had been so natural they just clicked. Madison would never want him to think she didn't want to be in his corner, if she had to choose to manage anyone it would be him, she couldn't help but think back to Seth's words, she did tell him she would think about it and she would but after her hot bath.

Beep,Beep,Beep

Groaning Madison rolled over and grabbed her phone squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light, seeing it was 3:42, she rolled her eyes knowing it was going to be Phil, he always had trouble sleeping staying up till all hours of the night, she had gotten used to being woken up by him. Madison widened her eyes in surprise when she read the text.

_Hey it's Seth I got your number from Mark, hope it's cool heard you're getting the job, congrats._

Madison smiled, ok it was just a business text but the thought that he had asked Mark for her number made her feel giddy. Before she had a chance to reply her phone beeped again, looking at it she saw it was Seth again.

_I know it's late, sorry if I woke you, good night Madison._

Madison leaned up in bed, should she text him back would that seem too needy, I mean the guy did have a girlfriend but yet here he was texting her at 4 in the morning. Maybe Punk had heard wrong, hopefully he heard wrong. Setting her phone back on my nightstand Madison scooted back under the covers, she wouldn't even pretend to like him until she found out if he had a girlfriend or not. Yup that was good after her vacation she would ask him point blank.


	4. Day of Exes

"So have you talked to Danny recently?" Madison's sister Alyssa asked setting her plate in the sink, it was her last night home before She was back on the road, with The Royal Rumble quickly approaching and her client fighting The Rock in its main event for the championship she knew she would be busy. So having a little sister, sister time was great.

"Nope nor do I want to" Danny had been Madison's boyfriend after her and Phil parted ways and when We say she fell deep and quick she means like falling from the Eiffel Tower with no parachute. When she realized she was in love with him she had foolishly believed that he felt the same way. He told her he did, he showed her in that short amount of time what it felt like to want to be with someone so bad, You would even play second fiddle to his daughters mother after they broke up, Madison sat there for a month sneaking around behind her back. Madison swore that she would end up being his wife but it just ended in heartbreak for her.

"He broke up with her for good"

"Isn't that nice" Madison said shrugging it off, It killed her knowing that she missed him as much as she did.

"So anything new going on, who were those guys that attacked Ryback?"

"The SHIELD I might be their solo manager" Alyssa stopped pouring her wine and looked at her sister.

"That's great news, you would be so hot next to them, they are all so sexy" Madison couldn't stop Seth from popping into her head.

"Yea I guess they're alright" Alyssa grabbed her glass of wine and sat on the couch.

"They are something else, I wouldn't hate working with them, hanging in their locker room, watching them take showers" Madison laughed at her, of course her sister would think that, she was the baby of the family at only 23 she had had only one serious relationship so of course she would love nothing more then to watch The SHIELD take showers.

"I doubt ill be watching them shower"

"That's on you but you'll be missing out" They sat on the couch and pressed play on a recording of Game of Thrones.

"So what does Phil think about you ditching him for some younger guys?"

"I am not ditching him, I would still manage him"

"How would that work Phil is a face, these Shield guys aren't they heels?"

"Yea but I'm sure they'll figure something out"

"I just don't see Phil being cool about you splitting your time between him and them"

"Well Ill talk to him about it when I get back tomorrow"

"No you wont I know you, you'll wait till the last possible moment" Madison shied her eyes away from her sister and focused on the show. From the corner of her eye she saw her smirk.

"Yea that's what I thought" They both laughed, Madison knew she had some conversations that needed to be had when she got back.

O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Hey, Madison wait up" Madison turned smiling at April or AJ Lee as the WWE Universe knew her.

"What's up April?"

"I wanted to get your advice on something"

"Ok, what it is?"

"It's about Phil" Madison stilled and looked at April. It slapped her in the face, this was the girl that Phil was with, how hadn't she seen it before, looking back on the last few months it made so much sense.

"It's you" Madison said in a whisper, to find out it stung like a bitch. Nope she did not agree with this no way will she get her blessing.

"Ooh good he told you, we were waiting for a good time and with everything that happened..."

"You guys are really together?"

"Yea, it's been great, he's just perfect" April practically jumped up and down as she talked about her relationship with Phil, Madison had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm happy for both of you really I am"

"So you're not angry?" Yes.

"God no, why would I be mad, as long as Phil is happy" April leaped forward grabbing Madison in a tight hug.

"Ooh this is great I'm so happy, and to think Phil thought you would be jealous or something" April said her goodbye and walked off down the hall, what did she mean Phil thought she would be jealous, why the hell would she be jealous?

"Have you found anything out about our new manager yet?" Dean Ambrose asked Seth as they were walking down the hall to their locker room.

"No, nothing new" Dean ran a hand through his hair, he hated waiting he just wanted to get started with his career, waiting on a manger was annoying the hell out of him. Why did they even need a manger, from the reception of the crowd they already made a hell of an impression. Dean stopped as he ran into someone small sending them flying into the floor.

"Shit sorry are you ok?" Dean helped the woman up off the floor. Looking at her up and down he saw that she had no injuries which was good but as he swept his eyes up her body he liked what he saw.

"It's fine I was rushing and..." She stopped brushing her skirt as she looked up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dean asked again. She nodded and felt her phone vibrating.

"I'm sorry I have to go"

"No, yea sure just as long as you're..."

Dean stopped talking as the girl took off running in the direction she was going before he ran her over.

"Smooth man" Dean growled and pushed Seth who had watched this entire interaction with an amused look.

"Shut up" He sighed and walked back down the hall to his locker room determined to find out who that beautiful woman was.


	5. Lie Detector

Walking down the hall Madison knew she needed to speak to Phil about her possibly managing The SHIELD, she wanted him to know that he would still be her number one priority, their relationship was important to her and she didn't want anything to jeopardize it. Pushing the door open she saw Paul Heyman but no Phil, she groaned internally, just when she was ready to talk to him.

"What's up Madison?" Paul said only glancing up for a second before focusing on his phone.

"Nothing, was looking for Phil"

"He went off somewhere" Madison nodded slowly and frowned when the thought of him and AJ sneaking into an empty locker room and... Nope she wasn't gunna let her imagination go wild.

"So what's on the schedule tonight?" Paul sat his phone down on his lap and pulled out the scrip for tonights segment, not the Madison needed a script she never did promos really, when you work closely with the two best talkers in the business there really wasn't much she could add. Her gimmick was to stand there and look pretty and occasionally kick some ass.

"Lie detector test tonight on Miz Tv" Madison smiled she loved working with The Miz he was just so full of energy. Her and Mike had a good friendship.

"Should be fun"

"The SHIELD is going to interrupt"

"Why?"

"Setting you up to be their manager" Madison looked up at him, he knew and if he knew then Phil knew.

"You heard about that, does Phil know?"

"Yea we talked about it last night"

"Is he upset?" Paul looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Should he be?" Madison shrugged.

"I don't want him to think I'm walking out on him" Paul opened his mouth to reply when the door swung open and Phil and April walked. Ugh great now I had to deal with her when I'm with Phil.

"We all set for tonight?" Paul asked turning to look at Phil and April who were practically gazing at each others soul.

"Yea everything's good" Phil and April sat down, April plopping herself into Phil's lap.

"So Madison I hear you're moving on from Phil here" Madison just sat there with her eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Phil said you're going to Be managing The SHIELD" Madison looked past her at Phil who had his eyes cast down.

"Yea looks like I will be" Madison stood up as Phil eyes shot up and met hers. She knew he would never admit that he didn't want her to do it but at this point she didn't care she was going to think about what was best for her career and if he didn't want to talk to her directly about this, instead going to his new 'thing' then so be it. Walking out of the room she made sure Paul knew to text her when they were ready for her and left the room. She was ready for the next chapter of her life and if Phil couldn't accept it then she would move on without him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The three of you will be going down there tonight during the lie detector test" Seth nodded as some stage hand was running over the schedule for tonight. He was excited to have a role in tonight's main event segment, looking at the two men that he was now part of this group with he shook his head it was surreal even now to be apart of this. He felt with a hundred percent certainty that they would be something big within this company, the only thing missing was a certain female manager. He caught himself smiling as she turned and started walking down the hall towards where they were standing. Be cool Seth you have Leighla, but look at the way her shorts hug her hips. Seth quickly shut down he wasn't going to be one of those guys, just because he was miles away from his girlfriend doesn't mean anything would happen.

"So you guys saving my client tonight again, it's almost like their planning something" Madison laughed as she walked up to the three men.

"It works either way, if they pick you or Paul" Madison smiled up at them and rocked on her heels.

"Well I gotta go talk business, ill see you guys out there" Madison started walking before turning back to them.

"There's gunna be a lot of bodies out there tonight, as luck would have it I'm the smallest so just try not to run me over or something" Smiling at them as they nodded she walked off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Madison was standing next to CM Punk as he once again denied that he had anything to do with The SHIELD. Hearing the crowd boo wasn't anything new to Madison, Phil had started this new semi hell turn, there were people that still loved him but a lot of people hated how he thought he was better then them. As he started berating the crowd Madison heard The Miz's music start and rolled her eyes turning to the ramp as Phil asked her what was going on, she shrugged and he turned his attention to The Awesome One. One thing people knew about working a segment with Phil is he can get down right dirty, so it was always advised not to take anything to heart. Phil wasn't one for scripted promos as the writers had quickly learned and given up even writing them for him, they gave him a mic and let him loose. Madison stood on and watched Punk and Miz go back and forth in all honesty she was bored she wanted to get to the end of the night where she knew there would be action. As Punk agreed to the test she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder letting him know that he had nothing to hide.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Walking backstage Phil asked Madison to hang back so they could talk.

"About what April said-"

"Paul told you they were considering me?"

"And him, he turned them down" Madison nodded she didn't know that, now she knew it was only a matter of time before they officially offered her the job.

"I didn't"

"I know I asked Mark"

"You told April before we even talked about it"

"I know I was pissed that you hadn't turned them down, I was venting"

"Do you want me to turn them down?"

"I want you to do whatever you think is best for you, with the bullshit going on I don't even know how much longer ill be here, I would hate to screw you by leaving" Madison nodded Phil had been talking about leaving for a while, she knew he never would, he loved wrestling too much to just walk out but she couldn't help but feel like he was right. What if the day came when he decided to actually retire what would that mean for her career?

"I know, I mean they haven't even decided yet, when they do you'll be the first person to know what I'm doing, our friendship means a lot to me Phil and I want you to know that" Phil smiled and pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"No matter what you do, it's always gunna be me and you" Madison smiled against his chest.

"And Paul" Phil laughed and hugged her tighter.

"Yes and Paul"

O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0

"See I told you they had something going on" Dean said smacking Seth on the chest. Seth nodded watching Madison and Phil, he had told Dean how he had been feeling about Madison, not so sure if having her actually became their manager would be good for his relationship with Leighla. Now he knew he didn't want to be anywhere near her and whatever 'thing' she had with Phil. He shook his head and furrowed his brows.

"Lets get ready for tonight"


	6. MNR

Walking down the ramp with Punk and Paul, Madison smiled as they got into the ring, which was set up as Miz Tv with The Miz standing in the ring and a table set up with the lie detector on it. Madison knew where the night would end up so her nerves were up, she was very giddy and ready to get it started. As she saw Punk get strapped in to the machine Paul took his place to the left of Punk and leaned against the table, Madison stood to the right of him and crossed her arms looking at The Miz.

"Do you think you can beat Ryback by yourself?" Madison rolled her eyes at the question, there was no doubt that Punk could beat anyone in this business. She watched Punk get annoyed and try to get up, she put her hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Did you work with Brad Maddox at Hell in the Cell, Did you work with The Shield to win at Survivor Series?" She looked at Punk as he opened his mouth to answer the question when her attention was pulled to The Miz being dragged out of the ring by The Shield. Punk jumped out of the chair and started ripping the wires off of him, he put a hand on her back leading her out of the ring as Dean and Roman slid in, he bent down and whispered to her.

"It's showtime" Madison grinned up at him as she watched The Shield destroy The Miz TV set. Seth rolled Miz back into the ring, as much as she wasn't trying to admit it she was in awe of him, the way his muscles bulged under his shirt. She rolled her eyes, now was not the time to get distracted, she watched them triple power bomb Miz and right on cue Kane and Daniel Bryan ran into the ring she knew the crowd was eating this up as Ryback hit the ramp, she looked at Punk as he narrowed his eyes raising an eyebrow she felt him put his hand back on her back pulling her closer to him as the brawl spilt out of the ring, she leaned into him, she didn't miss the look that Seth gave her as his eyes swept to her for the first time if she wasn't mistaken she saw anger. What the hell was that? Punk patted her back as he led her back into the ring after it had cleared and The Miz was laying in the ring she stood next to him as he yelled and kicked him out of the ring, getting on the turnbuckle Madison smiled and pointed at him, going over to him as he jumped off she was interrupted by an arm pushing her back causing her to land on her butt she snapped her head up to see Ryback with Punk on his shoulders, quickly sliding out of the ring she stood next to Paul as Punk hit the mat hard causing her to wince. She watched Ryback slide out of the ring grabbing a chair throwing it into the ring and then a ladder, looking at Paul she knew he kept this from her to keep her reaction real but he should've prepared her for this.

"Punk" she yelled as Ryback hit him in the stomach with the ladder. Omigod she knew that as much as Ryback held back on the hit that it was still a ladder and it had to have hurt him and then the chair shot to the back couldn't have helped at all. When Ryback slid out of the ring she had thought it was over she almost slid into the ring to make sure he was ok but was stopped as she saw Ryback grab a table.

"Punk get out of the ring, come on crawl to me" Madison reached her arm out as Punk crawled over to the corner of the ring she was in, he had just put his hand in hers when it was ripped out of her grip, looking on being able to do nothing as Ryback picked him up and power bombed him through the table. Covering her mouth with her hand the only thing she could do was shake her head and wait for Ryback to get out of the ring so she could check on him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's taking so long?" Madison asked Paul as they waited outside of the trainers room. After the segment Phil was brought back in pain, it worried the hell out of Madison but it also made her face reality.

"Paul, Madison" She was brought out of her thoughts by the trainer coming out of the room.

"How is he?"

"We think he tore his meniscus, we are sending him to the local hospital to get further analysis"

"How long will he be out?" Paul asked.

"It's to soon to tell, we have to see if he needs surgery" Madison nodded slowly, this was a horrible situation all she wanted to do was see him.

"Doctor can I-"

"Omigod how is he I came as soon as I heard, I was waiting in the locker room" Madison rolled her eyes as April came running up.

"We are sending him to the hospital for further tests"

"Can I see him, I need to make sure he's ok"

"Let me go see if he's up for it" The trainer went back into the room leaving the three of them in the hall.

"You think he's gunna need surgery?" Madison asked turning to Paul who shrugged.

"There's no telling what's going to happen, I should call Vince" Paul said taking his phone out and walking a little down the hall.

"You can probably go get changed and stuff, I got it from here" Madison turned to April with her eyes narrowed, now was not the time to have a pissing contest.

"You want me to leave him?" Madison asked in disbelief. Yes April was dating him but him and Madison had been friends way before she came into the picture.

"I'm just saying I think you've done everything you could"

"And what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm his girlfriend" April scoffed.

"I'm his manager"

"You're his escort Paul manages him"

"Ooh bullshit" Now Madison was getting pissed who the hell did she think she was.

"Are we really going to do this now while he's in pain behind that door?"

"You're one of the many 'things' Phil has had in this business, don't mistake yourself for someone special" Before April could respond the trainer opened the door and told April she could come in.

"Ill tell Phil you were here" And with that she shut the door leaving Madison in the hallway. Madison shook her head and let out a breath. That Bitch. Madison stood there for a couple of seconds debating if she should barge in the room, finally deciding against it she started walking down to where Paul was.

"Call me when you get an update" Paul gave her a confused look before taking the phone from his ear laying it on his chest.

"You're not coming to the hospital?"

"No"

"He'd want you there" Madison shook her head, trying to hold back tears. She had never felt so pushed away from him, she wanted to be there for him just like he would fight to be there for her but she found she didn't have any fight in her if April wanted him she could have him.

"I have something I need to do" Walking down the hall she walked back to the locker room fuming, as much as she wanted to be there for Phil she did not want to have to be around April. Pushing the door opens he went straight to the showers stripping off her outfit she stepped into the water letting it hit her. She had had a hell of a night, with Phil's injury she had no idea what to do with herself she had no idea how long he would be out for and as selfish as it sounded she couldn't help but wonder what him being injured would mean for her. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped the towel around her body grabbing her phone and dialed a number letting it ring.

"Hi Mark I want the job"


	7. Contract

We've looked over everything and it looks like we have an agreement, starting the day after the Rumble You will be the solo manager of The Shield" Madison smiled as Paul Levesque gathered up the contract and stood up and held his hand out.

"Thank you, I promise you won't regret this"

"I don't doubt that, we are going to take it slow in the beginning, kind of ease you in, but after The Rock wins your work load will be lightened with Phil so you should have plenty of time to adjust" Madison stilled, The Rock was going to win he was taking the championship from Phil. Madison felt a sadness knowing that all his hard work would be for nothing. Did he even know what they were planning?

"Does Phil know?" Paul looked at her and wiped his brow.

"Ahh I probably shouldn't have said anything, lets keep that between us" Madison let out a breath, how was she supposed to keep this a secret. She nodded and Paul smiled at her.

"Thank you again for this opportunity"

"Steph really fought for you, she knows you can handle this and I'm sure you can to" Madison smiled and they ended their meeting, walking down the hall and to the elevator she pulled her phone out, she was waiting for Phil to call, today was the day he was getting emergency surgery to repair the damage he sustained going through that damn table. She hadn't told him that she had signed on with The Shield, her and Paul decided it would be better if he was left out of the loop for now. As the elevator beeped she walked out of the WWE building and out to her car, as she slid in her phone rang.

"Hey how did it go?"

"Went fine, once I told them I wanted to do it they gave it to me" Madison could hear her sister squeal on the other line.

"This is so cool, you're going to be on Tv" Madison shook her head laughing, pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"I'm already on Tv"

"Yes, but this is different you don't have to just stand there, you get segments and promos this is so exciting" Madison smiled at her sisters excitement, she was always supportive of everything Madison did she was the first person she told when she decided what she wanted to do with her life and Alyssa was there every step of the way.

"So what happens now?"

"Nothing until The Rumble" Madison shook her head just thinking about it, that night was going to change everything for her and her career, and Phil, God Phil had no idea what was happening yet, how could she look him in the eye knowing they were giving the championship, his championship to The Rock. At least give it to someone who would be there to defend it on a weekly basis, how long until The Great One picks up and leaves again.

"Did you tell Phil?"

"No, they want me to keep it to myself until the night I reveal myself as the one that brought The Shield in, and with the surgery and everything I didn't want to spring it on him"

"Hmmm.." Madison rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Why aren't you with him?"

"You know I had the meeting today"

"Yea but I think Hunter would have been fine with rescheduling" Madison saw what her sister was doing, trying to get her to see how much Phil meant to her. Even though Madison had admitted it to him personally Alyssa swore that they were supposed to be together.

"I'm sure but I wanted to just get it out of the way" Before Alyssa could respond Madison's phone beeped, she looked at it seeing that it was Phil she quickly said goodbye and switched calls.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Tired, I hate when they give me these damn pain medication"

"It's for your own good"

"Fuck that, I feel fine" Madison let out a laugh.

"Yea because of the pills" Madison heard him scoff and mumble something under his breath.

"So when are you coming back?"

"I'm going for 2 weeks"

"Phil you just got off the operating table"

"And?"

"You're so damn stubborn you know that?"

"That's why you love me"

"Ooh yea that's the reason" Madison smiled and then let her mind wander, she knew if they had stayed together she would be at his bedside, she probably would have driven herself crazy while he was in surgery. Madison shook her head Nope that was Aprils role now.

"So you're really ok?"

"Yes Maddie I'm fine I promise"

"Ok good, have to look out for my client" Phil laughed and then she heard him stop and talk to someone.

"Look I gotta go April just got here can I call you later" Madison didn't miss the way her heart sank.

"Yea go ahead feel better kid"

"Always" Madison smiled as she hung up. Driving down the street to where her hotel was she thought about how different things were about it to and she couldn't lie she was ready.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She signed the contract an hour ago" Seth groaned as Dean told him about their new manager.

"I thought she was going to turn it down"

"That's what I got when I talked to Kevin, looks like she changed her mind" Dean shrugged.

"How the hell is this even going to work, it's gunna make us seem weak, you know their going to make one of us involved with her" Seth said making air quotes. Dean laughed and threw his hands up.

"Ill take that bullet" Seth threw Dean a glare.

"Shut up"

"I'm just saying what's the worst that could happen" An image of Madison wiggling naked underneath him popped in his head. He put his head in his hands.

"A lot"


	8. Promote

"Ok at 1 you have a interview for and then a meeting with the guys tomorrow morning, they want it as secretive as possible, no spoilers"

"Ok got it"

"So that means no instagraming anything about where you are" Madison smiled at Mia her assistant, she had been there for Madison since the beginning they both went to school together, even rooming together for a short time. After they both graduated, Madison with her communications degree and Mia with her's in Media Studies, they lost touch until they both showed up at a job interview for a radio station and they had been working together ever since. Mia went everywhere Madison went, half of the time Madison had no idea what she would have done if she didn't have Mia.

"So any plans today?" Madison asked her friend and assistant.

"I have to go over your schedule for next week and finalize your costume"

"I meant anything other then work"

"When do I ever do something that doesn't involve me working?"

"Never that's the point when was the last time you went and got laid"

"Maddie" Mia gasped throwing a piece of her bagel at her.

"I'm just saying"

"Well stop saying, you know what happened last time I slept with someone"

"Yes, you fell in love"

"And then he dumped me"

"He was an asshole" Madison said waving her hand, Mia smiled at her.

"That he was"

"And besides that was almost 2 years ago, there's gotta be someone you've got your eye on" Mia thought back to the man that had practically ran her over while she was rushing to get to Madison. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, there was something about her that intrigued her, she had spent some free time looking up old matches of his, smiling as she saw how intense he got in his matches she could tell he was really doing what he loved to do.

"Nope no one, you keep me too busy for anything else"

"Crap, don't use me as a reason and stop telling your mother that, if I have to get another phone call from her asking why I hate her because I won't let you give her grandchildren I'll throttle you"

"The timing just isn't right it'll happen when it happens, we're the same age and you don't have kids" Madison looked at her in horror.

"27 is not the same as 30"

"Might as well be" Mia mumbled under her breath, causing Madison to whip around.

"What?"

"Nothing" Giving Madison a smug smile she went back to typing away on he computer. Madison scoffed and walked out of the room leaving Mia to her own devices. She knew Mia had been hurt before but so had she and she was able to pick herself up and start over so why couldn't she. Madison made up her mind she was going to find someone for her friend whether she liked it or not.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Madison with CM Punk out with an injury what does that mean for you?"

"Michael my one and only concern is making sure my client gets better"

"Can we get an update on his condition?"

"He's home resting, eager to make his return"

"Now with his match at The Royal Rumble against The Rock coming up will he be 100%?"

"I know he will be 100% and I have no doubt in my mind that not only will he will beat Mr. Hollywood but he will continue to be the best in the world"

"So you're saying you aren't worried not even a little bit?"

"Let me ask you this Cole, when was the last time The Rock fought in that ring, when was the last time he knew the feeling of being a true champion" Madison saw Michael open his mouth to respond so she continued.

"My client CM Punk has been champion for over a year and he has fought to stay champion every day of that reign, he knows what it's like to be a real champion, a fighting champion, and after he beats Dwayne he will continue on being the champion the people actually want"

"Ok let's switch gears here for a minute, The Shield seems to have taken a protective stance over the champion care to comment on that?" Madison rolled her eyes and gave Michael a smug smile.

"As my client has said before he has no connection with those men, nor does he need anyone to help him win"

"It seems that the last few times he wouldn't have won without their help"

"CM Punk has proven time and time again that he wins, every time he comes up against anyone he wins, he certainly doesn't need some rookies to save his ass"

"Ok I think that's a good place to end, thank you for your time Madison" Madison nodded and waited for the red light on the camera to go off before standing up.

"Thanks Michael that was good"

"Yea the fans will eat that up" Michael Cole and her made some more small talk before Mia came and pulled her away to the car that was waiting to take her back to the hotel. Taking her phone back she went to text Phil to tell him how the interview went when she spotted Seth's message, she frowned realizing that they havent spoken since she signed on with them. He had to have heard by now and with the way he had wanted her to manage them she thought he would have at least congratulated her. She almost texted him but stopped herself she was supposed to have brunch with the three of them tomorrow she would see him then, she could wait. Yup she could wait.

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What are you doing?" Roman asked Dean who was watching a replay of that Mondays Raw.

"Looking for someone" Dean responded shortly keeping his attention on his computer, he was determined to see her face again. Ever since he knocked the petite woman off of her feet he couldn't get her off of his mind, he needed to see her face again. Maybe if he saw her in the crowd he could find out who bought the tickets to the show and then would be able to get her name, he had no idea what he would do with it but he was taking it one step at a time.


	9. Brunch

"Madison we have to leave in an hour, get up" Mia said shaking her boss.

"I am up" Mia rolled her eyes pulling the blanket off of her head.

"Come on you have to shower and get dressed, we didn't even pick something for you to wear" Mia walked to the closet opening it and walking in. Madison took the opportunity to cover her face with her blanket, she groaned when her phone started to beep.

_Hey kid when are you coming to see me?_ Madison smiled as she saw Phil's text.

_I have a meeting today then I can fly out, if you want me to?_

_Hell yea I'm bored, I might kill Colt if I'm left alone with him for another day_. Madison smiled she knew that April had to go back to Florida last night.

_Ill tell Mia to book the ticket, tell Colt he has to pick us up._ Madison looked up as Mia came out of her closet holding a soft blue knee length dress and a pair of nude pumps.

"Here get your ass in the shower and then put this on" Mia laid the dress down on the bed and walked out of the room, she didn't have time to worry about Madison she needed to get dressed. Opening her closet she looked for something that would say she was a professional but she knew she would see Dean today for the first time since their encounter and she couldn't help but feel anxious. Moving to the back of her closet she found a pencil skirt that she knew would hug her curves and a loose shirt to go over, throwing on a pair of black high heeled sandals she looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. He wouldn't know what hit him.

"Ok let's pretend for a second I give a shit, why the hell are you calling me?" Mia followed the sound of Madison yelling into her phone. Entering into her room she saw Madison pacing around still in her underwear.

"You're delusional do you know that, I ended things with you cuz you didn't have the balls to do it" Mia nodded knowing exactly who she was on the phone with. Danny.

"You breaking up with her now doesn't mean a thing to me, I've moved on you need to too"

"Yea as a matter of fact you interrupted my morning sex so if you'll excuse me" Madison ended the call and turned to see Mia dressed and ready.

"You ok?" Madison grabbed her dress and slipped it on.

"I'm fine, how much time do we have till the car gets here?" Mia looked at her phone.

"10 minutes" Madison nodded as she sat on the bed putting her shoes on.

"You wanna talk about it?" When Madison shook her head Mia took it as her cue to give her some space. He just had to call today of all days, she was excited about seeing Seth and then that dirtbag had to call right as she stepped out of the shower telling her that he missed her and wanted to get back together. A couple months ago she would have jumped at the chance but now she was insulted thinking that he seriously thought she would take him back. Walking into the living room Mia was on the phone before hanging up and turning to her.

"The car is here"

"Ok can you get me a ticket to Chicago tonight"

"Phil?"

"Yea try to get it for after this meeting, I'm in need of some deep dish pizza"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on man the meeting is about to start"

"I'm not really feeling up to it, I feel like shit"

"Seth come on the meeting will take less then an hour"

"Nah man I'm gunna stay" Roman looked at his teammate who was still in bed, and then looked at his other one who had his nose buried in his laptop. They had gotten a room in the hotel that they would be meeting Madison to make it easier but these two idiots were acting like he was asking them to run a marathon to get to this meeting.

"What the hell is going on with the two of you, you've been watching that damn replay all night and you've been moping around, am I the only one taking this serious?" Seth and Dean looked at each other and then back to Roman.

"Look I'm going to this meeting with our new manager you can come if you want I'm done babysitting" Roman said walking out of the room leaving them alone. Dean looked at Seth and closed his computer he had poured over the recording of Raw and hadn't found anything useful, running a hand through his hair he gave up he was done looking for his beautiful ghost.

"Come on man he's right lets go" Dean stood up and changed shirts before pulling the blanket off of Seth.

"I know you're worried you won't be able to keep it in your pants around Madison but this is our careers so get the hell up" Seth rolled his eyes as he sat up on the bed, he knew they were right but he couldn't deny the feelings he got when he was around Madison, she excited him made him nervous made him feel like he was a small boy again. Picking up his phone he sent a quick text to Leighla letting her know be loved her. He did love her, so why didn't she make him feel what Madison did?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sitting in the car Mia kept checking her phone, they were late of course they were, Madison had a talent of being late to everything.

"So why are you all dressed up?" Mia looked down at her outfit.

"I'm not dressed up" Madison eyed her up and down.

"Hmm.." Madison remembered the last time Mia got all dressed up for nothing she had met George, smiling Madison knew she needed to keep an eye out for whoever Mia was crushing on. Walking into the lobby of the hotel Madison waited with her head down while Mia found out what room they would be meeting the guys in. Once she found out they started walking towards the elevators So they could get to the conference room on the second floor. Stepping out Madison saw Mia smooth out her skirt for the hundredth time.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"First the outfit then acting all nervous"

"Please I'm fine" Reaching the door of the conference room they walked in and saw that the men had yet to show up.

"See I'm not even late" Madison joked as she sipped on a mimosa. Mia didn't answer just sat next to her friend keeping her eyes on the door, she knew it was going to open any minute and she would see him again, not that she wanted to make a big deal about it he probably didn't even remember her. As Madison watched Mia check her phone once again she turned her attention to the door she tried to push down the butterflies that have worked their way up to her stomach. As she heard voices coming from the other side of the door she sat up straight and put her drink down. Here we go.


	10. Meeting

"Hey man wait up" Roman stopped as he heard Dean running up behind him Seth following after him. Roman looked at them.

"You guys ready to stop bullshitting?" He asked holding his fist out, feeling the fists of his teammates bump his he smiled.

"Alright let's go in here and get ourselves a manager" Dean followed Roman into the room that Madison was in, looking around he saw a representative for the company Matt talking to another middle aged man and then his eyes swept past the women sitting at the table and he paused.

"Holy Shit!" Everyone's eyes turned to him at his outburst but he didn't care he had found her, the petite angel that he had been looking for was sitting 5 feet from him. He sat down watching her smooth out her hair and look away from his gaze but he couldn't stop himself, he could see Madison out of the corner of his eyes giving him a confused look. Clearing his throat he mumbled an apology to the room, turning to find Seth he realized he hadn't followed them into the room.

"Listen babe let me call you back, I gotta get into this meeting" Seth tried to hurry the conversation with his girlfriend to its end, she had called moments before he walked into that room squashing whatever butterflies were in him at the thought of seeing Madison. It was like a reminder to him that he had a girl, a great girl, he couldn't be sitting here pinning over someone when he had Leighla waiting for him at home. As he hung up he was ready to walk into this room and agree to whatever the company wanted and he would keep his distance from Madison. Walking Into the room he locked eyes with Dean, sitting in the chair furthest away from her he let his eyes glance at her and saw her talking to the girl besides her. He let out a chuckle she wasn't paying him any mind he had tortured himself over wanting her but it never crossed his mind that she didn't want him.

"I want to thank everyone for taking the time to be here today, we are here to talk about what WWE is looking for with this new partnership" Matt paused as everyone nodded.

"After the Rumble Madison will be accompanying you down to the ring for tag and single matches, we are in the final stages of finalizing her outfit it will consist of black shorts and a ladies vest, she will continue her co manager duties with CM Punk until the time seems fit for her to turn or be turned on by one of the parties" Listening to Matt speak Madison found her eyes peeking at Seth ever so often, he looked so handsome in his slacks and button down shirt with his hair pulled up in a ponytail. Focus Maddie.

"Madison will travel with Phil up until the time he loses his championship whenever that may be and then she will travel with you all, I know there has been some concern about this turning into a romantic storyline as of now we are not perusing that but that is subject to change, the men of The Shield will protect Madison as her role will be more physical"

"She will be present at every sneak attack taking part in them when permitted" That part made Madison smile, she knew they were turning her heel to fit the group and she could t be happier.

"This company sees great things coming out of this union individually and as a unit, they are interested in how the fans are going to react" Matt wrapped up the meeting asking if anyone had an questions or concerns.

"Will I get to wrestle?" Madison asked.

"I know that has been a request of yours but at this time the company is more comfortable with you in your valet role" Madison felt her heart deflate she had been asking for a wrestling role but she had yet to get what she wanted. As they finished their meeting Matt excused himself leaving the newly put together team together. Seth's eyes shot up when he heard Madison ask if she would be able to wrestle he had no idea that she wanted to be a wrestler. His heart sank a little when he saw her face once Matt told her she wouldn't be wrestling, as Matt left the room Seth felt himself not able to resist going over to her

"If you want I can train you" Madison looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really, is that even allowed?"

"I don't see why not you're going to need to know how to protect yourself if you're going to get involved in the matches" Seth shrugged. Madison jumped up out of her seat and hugged him.

"God this is so cool thank you" Madison felt his arm around her waist and pull her close his scent invading her nose she closed her eyes for a second before she realized that they weren't alone. Letting go and stepping away from him she gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks for being willing to do this, even Phil didn't want me training"

"I'm not Phil" Seth growled out making Madison just smiled up at him. Glancing at the wall Madison saw the time and gasped if they didn't leave now she wouldn't make her flight.

"Shit speaking of Phil I've got a flight I have to catch"

"Ooh ok, going to play nurse?" Madison laughed and shrugged.

"Something like that, thank you again, I can't wait to get started" Madison smiled and turned trying to find Mia which she did, talking to Dean Ambrose she didn't miss the way her friend was blushing, she had figured out who Mia was crushing on and now with them traveling with them she was going to be able to play matchmaker.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey" Mia looked up at Dean as he slid out of his seat and approached her.

"Hi"

"You're the lady I knocked over?" Mia let out a laugh.

"Yea that was me"

"Are you... I mean how did it feel?" Dean squeezed his eyes shut, he was always so good at this.

"How did it feel to get run over?" Mia asked confused by his wording.

"No I meant you ran off before I was able to make sure you were ok"

"Yea sorry I was in a rush"

"Your name?" Dean blurted out, he had spent hours looking at the replay of Raw hoping that he would be able to find out her name, he had to know what it was.

"Ooh I'm Mia, I'm Madison's assistant"

"Mia, that's a beautiful name" Mia smiled as she felt heat rushing into her cheeks.

"Well I think Dean fits you" Dean nodded at her, he was suddenly at a lost for words he was standing in front of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he knew that his normal charm wouldn't work on her, he needed to step it up now if only he could actually say something smooth.

"Mia come on we have to go pack" Dean heard Madison calling her assistant over.

"You're leaving?...I mean the state" Dean groaned inwardly and took a deep breath. Mia just let out a laugh and nodded her head.

"Yea Madison has to be with Phil in Chicago and I'm taking the next day off to go visit my parents"

"Ooh well then I hope you have a safe flight" Nailed it.

"Thanks I should go but I guess I'll be seeing you guys more often" Dean nodded and watched her walk away from him and leave with Madison. Maybe this manager thing was going to work out after all.


	11. Phils House

"How's your knee feeling?" Madison asked bringing Phil a Pepsi and grabbing a Iced Tea for herself.

"I'm fine, doctor is dicking me around" Madison rolled her eyes only Phil would complain about being in rehab and the trainers trying to help him heal faster.

"Phil they only want you to rest"

"I am resting, me sitting on my ass with you is resting"

"Uh huh you know if you're going to be stubborn Ill leave" Madison sat her drink down on the coffee table pretending to get up when Phil grabbed her hand.

"No, stay Ill be good scouts honor" Madison let him guide her back down taking a place right next to him, putting his arm on the back of the couch she cuddled up against his chest. As they sat there watching The Walking Dead Phil couldn't keep himself from peeking at her every once in a while, even though he was with April he still felt something when he was around Madison. They always had a great time, he was very comfortable around her, they challenged each other and somehow they always ended up cuddling with one another and he always got the same feeling, that they should have never ended things but it was too late for that now he was with April.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Madison stirred from her sleep feeling something warm against her cheek she looked up and saw she had fallen asleep on Phil's chest, smiling she laid there looking at him for a couple of seconds, even though he had notorious sleep issues she had noticed that he always fell asleep with her. He used to tell her it was because she made him feel at home no matter where they were.

"What are you thinking about?" Madison shook her head laying it back down on his chest.

"You thinking about us?" Phil asked looking down at her.

"There is no us" Madison laughed. Phil nodded slowly bringing his chin down to rest on the top of her head.

"Then how do we always end up like this?" Madison shrugged, not liking where this conversation was going.

"We just have that connection I guess" It was quiet for a little bit making Madison lift her head up to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep on her.

"You want me to help you to bed?" Phil waved a hand dismissing her grabbing at the crutches that were resting on the couch.

"I'm a big boy I think I can tuck myself in" Madison laughed as she lifted her head off of his chest and sat up next to him.

"I should go to sleep"

"You trying to get away from me?"

"Just trying to prevent stuff from being said that shouldn't be"

"From me or you?"

"Both, me and you are friends and we will always be friends that will never change"

"Ill always care for you Maddie" Madison nodded knowing what the unspoken words were.

"I care for you to Phil, I've never stopped" Phil smiled and stood up with the helps of the crutches.

"Come give me a hug so I can try to sleep" Madison stood up and snaked her arms around his body feeling him do the same, as she felt his lips on her forehead she couldn't stop her heart from speeding up. She did love Phil and she always will, their timing had just been crap but maybe one day they would get it right.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Colt she's still sleeping" Madison was woken up by the sound of her door opening.

"Ooh please she's probably dreaming about me anyway" She felt the bed dip and her hair pushed out of her face, opening her eyes she let out a groan.

"Rise and shine"

"Colt, go away"

"Come on I haven't seen you in forever"

"Then you should've picked me up from the airport"

'Ahhh I had a date"

"Uh huh go away Colt"

"The doctor called Punk" Madison's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Really, what did he say?"

"I'm healing up, should be another 2-3 weeks until I can go back but won't be in fighting shape till after the New Year" Madison smiled and jumped out of bed.

"Thats great, I'm so excited"

"Yea it's about time"

"So aren't you happy I woke you up let's go celebrate" Madison rolled her eyes at Colt and turned her attention back to Phil.

"I'm really happy for you, I know you probably hate being stuck in one spot"

"Yea I'm ready to kick some ass and then onto Wrestlemania" Madison lowered her eyes they hadn't talked about Wrestlemania yet and she was hoping that they wouldn't have to, she didn't know how she could look him in the eye knowing that the plan was for him to lose at The Rumble. It had always been a dream of Phil's to main event Wrestlemania and he had told her that this year was his year. It broke her heart knowing that it wouldn't be.

"Ok everyone out so I can get dressed" Phil looked down seeing for the first time that she was in one of his long shirts and nothing else he quickly turned his head as she walked away from him pushing Colt off the bed.

"Come on Colt get out"

"If you're going to be stripping I can help"

"Colt now" Madison turned as she heard Phil raise his voice. Colt got off the bed with his hands raised.

"Alright Alright Jeez" Phil smiled apologetic and shut the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you're saying that was the chick you were looking for in the replays?" Seth asked Dean as they flew to Raws next location.

"Yea man she was right there" Dean shook his head marveled at how the universe worked.

"That's crazy" Seth was amused at his friend acting all flustered.

"And now with Madison about to start traveling with us, Mia will be right there" Seth smiled at hearing her name, sitting in on that meeting he had gotten the impression that Madison hadn't even noticed him but when she jumped up and hugged him he held onto her a little longer taking in her scent and the feel of her body against his and being that she didn't pull away meant that maybe she felt something for him. Or maybe he was just overreacting and crazy.


	12. 122412

The last few weeks had been hard for Madison, she had decided to stay in Chicago to help Phil with his rehab while secretly working with Mia on everything that needed to be done with her joining The Shield. Walking into the arena next to Phil who was still using his crutches she was excited to finally get back to work she knew he wouldn't be fighting yet but knowing they would be cutting a promo tonight was enough for her. She followed him to their locker room and started getting dressed.

"You're not changing?"

"I'm not fighting" Phil said shrugging. As the 3 hours passed many superstars came into the locker room asking how he was and when he would be back, she could tell he was starting to get annoyed she almost suggested they get up and leave until April came in throwing her arms around him and gushing, it took all Madison had to not up chuck her lunch. She almost hugged the stage hand when he came to escort them to the gorilla. As CM Punk's music hit Madison felt all the excitement hit her at once she loved the feeling of going out in front of the fans they always gave so much energy. Climbing into the ring she helped Punk in and took her place on the left of him as Paul Heyman stood to his right.

She knew CM Punk came to Raw to criticize Ryback for injuring his knee and forcing him to undergo painful rehab. After Punk lamented at the fact there was no punishment for Ryback injuring him, Paul claimed there was a conspiracy to take the WWE Championship away from Punk. Paul specifically pointed out how Ryback had received two title opportunities with Punk, and on both occasions, Ryback has failed to win. Madison ringed her hands around knowing what was next, and right on cue the music hit and Ryback made his way down the ramp. Madison played her role and stepped behind Phil, not wanting to get hurt she couldn't wait until she could stop running behind someone. Uneasy with the potential for physical conflict, Heyman pointed out that Punk was not medically cleared to compete and threatened to sue Ryback for assault if he laid a finger on Punk. Seething for a chance to get at Punk, Ryback challenged Punk to a Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match in 2 weeks. Madison shook her head as they slipped out of the ring, she knew this would be the last step to The Rumble and she was trying to cherish every moment he still had that belt.

"Well that was fun" Madison said as they walked back to their locker room. Since signing on with The Shield she found her role with Phil boring she hated that when anyone confronted them she was ushered out of the ring, she vowed that she wouldn't be running scared anymore she was going to get her hands as dirty as possible. Getting back to the room they were greeted by Mark.

"Hey guys, great job out there"

"You sound surprised" Madison shook her head and smiled at Phil.

"We have an idea for next week, as of now you aren't cleared to compete your doctor said after the new year which keeps us right on the timeline" Phil nodded as they continued to listen.

"Vince will be at Raw next week and you will be doing a segment with him, we are bringing your physician to Raw whom Vince will confront and even though you will be cleared by the 2 week deadline Vince will state that if you can't compete then Ryback will take on Madison" Madison smiled as she heard the idea she loved it, the idea of being in the middle of the storyline excited the hell out of her.

"No" Madison whipped her head around to look at Phil.

"What?"

"No I'm not putting you in the middle of this, there doesn't need to be a stipulation we know ill be cleared by then"

"Yes but Vince wants it to seem that you are making excuses to not face Ryback, as you and everyone here know you will be facing The Rock at The Rumble" Mark pointed out.

"Exactly I'm not ok with anything that might put her in unnecessary danger"

"Ill do it" Paul said joining the conversation.

"No wait I want to do it, you said yourself you'll be healed up by then anyway so there's no real chance Ill get hurt"

"You know now that Paul mentions it, the fans would love just the possibility that he would be getting his ass kicked, it might put Ryback a little bit more over" Mark said agreeing with Paul and Madison knew that her fight for this was over.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's that?" Roman asked Seth who was pulling out a pair of woman shorts. "You switching up your gear on us?"

"Haha aren't you hilarious" Seth shot back. "It's for Madison" Roman nodded and sat down.

"You really like her?"

"I told her I would help her train, she needs something to train in"

"No I mean you really like her?" Seth looked at Roman and rolled his eyes.

"I'm with Leighla"

"Yea I know that but it seems like you keep forgetting"

"How could I forget that?"

"Look man I'm just trying to warn you not to play with this, she's not some roadie she's our manager"

"I wouldn't risk what I have"

"Good cuz it's not just your career you'd be fucking with"

"Don't worry I'm not that stupid"

"That's yet to be seen" Seth gave him a sarcastic smile before leaving the room to find Dean, as he rounded a corner he saw Madison talking on the phone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's bullshit they finally want to put me in on this storyline and then he just turns it down"

"Of course I said I wanted to do it, he said he didn't want to put me in danger"

"I'm just tired of being the scared valet I want to actually do something" Madison stopped talking as she turning seeing Seth leaning against the wall smiling at her.

"Alyssa ill call you later" Madison ended the call, running her hand through her hair.

"You ok?" Seth asked pushing himself off the wall.

"I'm fine"

"Well I wanted to ask you when you wanted to start training?"

"I guess after the Rumble, there's alot going on right now with Phil"

"Yea I guess it can't be easy dating CM Punk" Madison let out a laugh and nodded.

"Ill have to ask April" Seth looked at her and felt hope rise in him.

"April and Phil are dating?"

"Yup that's been fun dealing with too" They were interrupted when Madison's phone went off.

"Sorry I gotta go but we will figure out when to train" Seth watched her as she answered the phone and walked away, so she wasn't dating Phil, Seth stored that away and walked off to find Dean, if he had been single he would've leapt for joy but now it just confused him even more about his feelings for her.


	13. 123113

Getting to the arena in Washington Madison felt her exhaustion start to kick in she had been trying to find time in the day to work out and with April taking it upon herself to start traveling with them it was the only thing keeping her sane. Walking to the locker room she stayed behind with her headphones still in, as much as she loved being with Phil it had started to become routine and boring. She tried to play it off as holiday blues, she missed Christmas with her family and now New Years was coming and she had no one once again, as much as she loved her job she hated how long she was away from her family even though she sent her sister and brother presents she felt like she was deserting them.

"Madison did you hear me?" Mia asked waving her hand in her face.

"What?"

"Are you ok, you keep zoning out"

"Yea can you bring my bag to the room I gotta do something?" Madison asked handing her bag to Mia and walking off. Walking back outside she let the cold air hit her pulling a cigarette pack out of her pocket she looked around making sure no one was watching her if Mia found out she was having a cigarette she'd kill her. Lighting it she took a deep drag in and exhaled.

"I didn't know you smoked" Madison was startled causing her to choke on the smoke.

"Dean, you scared the shit out of me"

"You got another one?" Raising an eyebrow she handed him her pack.

"You look tired" Madison nodded slowly watching the smoke escape her lips.

"Yea, exhausted, so how do you like being here so far?" Madison asked.

"It's great, lots of work but it's worth it" Madison and Dean fell into a comfortable silence, she felt herself start to relax before her phone went off breaking the serenity, groaning she answered.

"Yes Mia"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back now" Mia hung up abruptly causing Madison to smile.

"Mia's here?" Madison looked at Dean and nodded she didn't miss the way his eyes shot to her when she said Mia's name.

"Yup I'm sure you'll see her around soon" Madison gave him a knowing smile as she stood up.

"Ooh yea no that's fine"

"Uh huh, well when you do see her leave our little smoking session out of the conversation she'll kill me" Dean laughed and nodded excited about the idea of seeing Mia. As they said goodbye Madison stuck the pack back in her pocket and made her way back in the building. Opening the door to the locker room she was met by laughter which just made her frown even more.

"Hey Maddie" Kofi said coming over and giving her a hug, she missed Kofi traveling with them they always had so much fun, they would stay up all hours of the night playing video games and just talking. She missed that.

"What's up Kof?"

"Came to invite grandpa here to the New Years party tonight but of course he'd rather stay in" Madison smiled, that certainly sounds like him.

"I'm sorry I'd rather have some alone time with my girl" Phil said looking right at Madison but keeping his arm around April which she noticed but she was taking it upon herself to move forward she was no longer going to dwell in the past.

"Ill go"

"Ha Ha that's my girl, knew I could count on you to have some fun, after Raw we go out" Kofi said laughing, leaving the room to get dressed Madison smiled she was ready to have a good time and getting drunk might help.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did You hear about this party tonight, almost the whole roster is going" Dean asked Roman.

"Yea, I'm gunna stay in watch the ball drop with my daughter"

"Aww he's such a good daddy" Seth ribbed, he knew for a fact Roman was a good dad and that he took pride in that.

"Are you going?" Dean asked Seth.

"I don't know, Leighla is going out with some friends so I'm sure she'll be drunk by the time we get out of here"

"So come out"

"Who else is going?"

"Ill find out if she's going" Dean smirked at him.

"Who's she I just asked who else was going"

"Uh huh Well I'll find out either way" Dean said smiling and leaving his teammates alone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Walking down the ramp Madison and Punk were taking it slow, with Phil still on crutches he was getting help from her, Paul and his own physician who he brought along to illustrate the severity of his injury. Despite Punks assertion he would be ready to compete against Ryback, the doctor would have none of it. Upon further review, he declared CM Punk would be unable to defend his title on the Jan. 7 Raw. Usually Madison would be feeling the excitement of the crowd but she was feeling none of that, she just wanted the segment to be over. While Punk was visibly irked by what the doctor was saying about his condition and his ability to compete there was one individual who took even greater issue with the doctor's decision: Mr. McMahon. Madison rolled her eyes as she heard the Chairmans music and not just because she was playing a role but because she was being pushed out of the story line. As Paul and Vince went back and forth Madison played her heel valet role rolling her eyes and defending her client, the only thing that was just a tiny bit exciting was that this was another small step to the big reveal. As she listened to Punk defend himself again about The Shield and Brad she stood by his side. As Paul started to get agitated Madison felt annoyed this was supposed to be her promo this was supposed to be her turn to piss the boss off. As Vince named Paul as Rybacks opponent if Punk wasn't medically cleared next week she let her eyes grow wide and she shook her head. Thanking god as the segment ended and they made their way to the back Madison was ready to go to this party and get a drink.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Mia" Dean greeted her as he found her in catering, he was determined to be as smooth as possible but all of that went out the window when she turned and looked at him.

"Dean hi"

"Hey" Mia smiled up at him and turned her head back to the monitor watching Madison and Punk.

"She looks so bored" Dean followed her gaze and quietly took a seat next to her. Taking a few seconds to watch Madison he saw what Mia was talking about Madison looked uncomfortable and annoyed.

"She does"

"Usually when she's out there she has this certain face on, like this real bitchy face it makes you want to hate her, but she does it so well"

"And she's not doing it?"

"No she's just standing there, I know she was upset about Phil keeping her out of the storyline but she just looks done"

"Yea I saw her earlier she looked tired" Mia nodded she was worried about her friend.

"Well hopefully tonight will cheer her up"

"So you guys are going to the party tonight?"

"Yea are you and the guys going?"

"Roman is staying at the hotel but me and Seth might show up"

"Well I think you should come it'll be fun" As Mia saw Raw go off the air she stood up going to met Madison so they could get dressed.

"So maybe ill see you there"

"I hope so" Mia gave him one last smile before turning and leaving him with his heart in his hand. God she really was something else.


	14. Happy New Year

Walking into the club Madison went straight to the bar and ordered a jäger bomb to start the night off, by the time they had got to the club it was already 1130 and packed so she knew there was limited time to get drunk before the New Year rang in. She had came to the party with Mia, Naomi and Cameron who were apart of The Funkadytals, Mia had mentioned that Seth might be stopping by and she couldn't stop checking the door for him to come in.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked Madison as she checked the door again, it was 15 minutes till the New Year and he had yet to show up.

"Nothing"

"Don't tell me you're waiting for Phil"

"Girl please we have been over, he's with the psycho now" Naomi laughed.

"I guess they both found the right one"

"Looks like" Madison saw Mia straighten and adjust her dress, turning to where she was looking she saw Dean and Seth walking in Madison smiled at her friend happy that she found someone that she liked. Madison looked back as she saw Mia's face drop and glance at her. Madison felt her world stop he wasn't supposed to be here he lived in New York what the hell was he doing in D.C. She was so into her own world she didn't even realize that Dean and Seth had joined their group Dean quickly approaching Mia, Seth gave her a smile before sitting with Dolph.

'Maddie?" Cringing Madison knew his voice even in this noisy ass club, turning with a frown she struggled to keep her composure as she took him in, he was still as handsome as ever.

"what the hell are you doing here?"

"I went to the show tonight"

"Why?"

"I needed to talk to you"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Please just five minutes" Madison chuckled knowing that there were only 5 minutes left of 2013.

"3 minutes I don't want to be talking to you when the ball drops" Madison got off her stool and led him outside.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe that asshole"

"Hi" Dean approached Mia carefully he could see she was upset about something.

"Dean hi you made it" Her face softened when she saw him.

"Well I couldn't leave a beautiful lady all alone on New Years" Mia let out a laugh but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw Madison actually talking to him. Dean followed her gaze and saw Madison talking to some guy.

"You ok?"

"I just can't believe this ass had the nerve to show up here" Dean peeked back at the guy who was talking to Madison.

"Who is that?"

"Hey sorry to interrupt I'm Seth, you must be Mia"

"Yea hi it's nice to officially meet you" Mia said absentmindedly, Seth looked at Dean in confusion whose only response was to nod towards Madison. Seeing Madison talking so closely to some guy made Seth's blood boil, this guy didn't look like anyone on the roster so who the hell did he think he was.

"Ooh no she is not going anywhere with him" Mia jumped up off her stool as she saw Madison lead Danny out. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Wait you can't go after her"

"The hell I can't"

"Wait I thought she was with Phil" Mia turned and gave Dean a look.

"No, where do you get that from?" Dean didnt have a chance to answer as Mia started after Madison again only stopping when Dean stepped in front of her.

"Madison is a big girl she knows what she's doing"

"No that's just it when she's around him she doesn't think straight" Seth looked at Mia.

"Who is he?"

"Her ex Danny" Seth straightened and followed the way Madison left.

"Seth wait man stay out of this"

Five

Seth pulled his arm out of Deans grasp he smirked just thinking about bashing this douches head in.

Four

"Seth come on relax" Seth opened the door looking around for her.

Three

Seeing two shadows across the balcony Seth made his way over rubbing his hands together.

Two

He narrowed his eyes as he saw the bigger shadow pull the smaller closer to it. Picking up his pace he moved as fast as he could without making a scene willing his feet to get to Madison before this ass hurt her.

One...Happy New Year

Seth froze as the fireworks illuminated the couple and he realized Madison wasn't struggling she was in the arms of her ex ringing in the New Year.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok you have three minutes talk"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"Yea that makes it all better"

"I know it won't, not right away but I need you to know how much I need you, besides my daughter you're the most important person in my life"

"Danny you saying all this doesn't change what you did"

"I know it doesn't I messed up Maddie I know that but I want to make it right"

"And how do you plan on doing that"

"Marry me" Madison let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I don't mean right now when we were together we talked about it and I would always brush it off but if you give me one more chance I promise ill show you how serious I am about us, I love you Maddie" Madison felt the tears rise up in her eyes, she had waited for months for him to say all of this she didn't know what to do being in front of him now made her feel all the same feelings but she didn't want to take the chance of being hurt by him again. As she heard people start to countdown she was taken off guard by him grabbing her arms and pulling her close to him everything in her told her to push him away but as the fireworks started he lowered his lips to hers and every feeling came rushing back and she gave in.


	15. A Tease

Madison ran her hand down her face trying to get the tiredness out of her eyes, after the New Years party she elected to stay in D.C with Danny since she didn't have to appear on Smackdown. Her close friends didn't take that very well Mia took it the worst ending with them getting into a huge screaming match where Dean had to pull Mia away and take her off somewhere to calm down. She hasn't seen Seth since before Danny showed up by the time her and Mia got into it she had heard he already left Madison didn't know what to do she knew that Danny had done wrong but it's not like she was completely innocent herself and its not like she had any other suitors nothing was going to happen with Seth he had his girlfriend and Phil moved on to April she was tired of being the single one and it didn't help that the dirt rags would speculate who slept with to get where she was. Madison was brought out of her thoughts by her phone beeping.

_Just got to the arena are you coming tonight?_

_Yea ill be there_ Madison rolled her eyes at Mia's text, she could say anything whatever she wanted to say about Madison and her relationships but she was always a professional when it came to her job.

_Is he coming with you?_ Madison just shook her head not even bothering to respond back it annoyed her that Mia thought she would flake on Phil tonight just because she spent a couple of days with Danny.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"You're really not going to talk to her?"

"Nope I'm done caring about her, she wants to be with him then let her" Mia answered Dean as they pulled up to the arena. Since the party they had gotten closer she had even traveled with him to Smackdown and now to Tampa for Raw, he helped calm her down which surprised her due to the rumors she had heard about him but she was realizing that they were just that, rumors.

"Maybe you should text her, make sure she's coming"

"I'm sure she is she would never not show up for work, I just want to know if he's going to be with her" Mia pulled her phone out and texted her boss, she didn't have to wait long as her phone beeped when they were getting their bags out of the trunk.

"She said she'll be here"

"Is he coming?"

"She hasn't answered back yet, has Seth said anything yet?" Mia hadn't seen Seth since the night of the party after they saw Madison kissing Danny he stormed out of the club and went back to his room Dean had told her that he would be meeting them at the arena with Roman. She suspected that there was more to the story but didn't push it she had just started to get to know Dean she didn't want to put him between anything that was going on with her and Madison.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Getting to the arena Madison bypassed Phil's locker room not wanting to deal with him or Mia yet she figured she could change in a bathroom somewhere and then just wait until she was to accompany Phil to the ring to face Ryback, less drama for everyone. As luck would have it April was coming down the hallway with Mark once April saw her she said her goodbyes to Mark and headed the other way.

"Madison I was just looking for you"

"Well you found me what's up?"

"We want you to do a segment with the Shield tonight" Madison got excited finally she would be doing something besides standing there.

"I thought it wouldn't be until the Rumble"

"We are just setting it up, we want to plant the seed now"

"Alright lets do it"

"Great follow me and we will get the guys" As Madison walked with Mark she was beyond ready for this to start, she wanted to get out of the current role she was in and she wanted Phil to start taking her serious, as someone who could take a bump every now and then. As they reached The Shields locker room her eyes widen and she smirked seeing Mia sitting next to Dean, she knew they liked each other it was so painfully obvious.

"Guys if you're ready I got our girl" Madison didn't miss how Mia wouldn't look at her which she figured what she was in for but the strange part was how Seth all but ignored her only sparing her a glance. As they went to the area where they would be filming the segment Madison saw Heyman approach her.

"You signed with them" It wasn't a question Paul knew all she could do was nod.

"Do they want Phil to know?" She shook her head.

"Are you filming with them right now?"

"Yea they want to do..."

"It'll be too obvious, hold on" She watched Paul walk over to Mark and rewrite the entire segment she chuckled as he did what he did best. Talk.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Madison walked down the hall with Paul.

"Have you talked to him?" Paul asked her as he once again tried Punk but got nothing but voicemail.

"Not since last week" Madison said looking bored.

"Where is he I mean if he doesn't show up I have to face Ryback I'm not a wrestler" She rolled her eyes.

"Paul he's gunna show" Madison bumped into something hard mumbling an apology she went to walk but stopped as she saw it was The Shield.

"Be careful, wouldn't want us rookies to get hurt in case your client needs his ass saved again" Roman said mocking the interview she had given to Cole a couple weeks ago.

"My client has never needed you to save him" Paul pulled her back toward him.

"Are you nuts, Gentlemen excuse her she's been under a lot of stress"

"You might want to keep her on a shorter leash, would hate for her to get in the way of justice being served" Madison shot Seth a look as Paul hurried her away from them.

"Cut, great job" Madison smiled she loved that she didn't have to run scared that she actually stood up to someone for once it was about damn time.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Hey can we talk?" Madison smirked as Mia looked at Dean who nudged his head telling her to go.

"You're the boss"

"Mia come on stop it was just a couple of nights"

"Yea with that scumbag"

"It's not like we got back together" Mia looked at her with a skeptical look.

"You aren't back together?"

"No, I told him I couldn't be with him like that anymore"

"So then what the hell, why did you wait all week to tell me?" Madison let out a laugh.

"You were mad I tried to call you I even had to call your mom just to make sure you were ok"

"You called her?"

"Of course I did, I don't look at us as me being your boss we're friends best friends that's not going to change" Mia smiled as they hugged sorry that she had overreacted she knew Madison could make her own decisions but she was still going to look out for her.

"So we're good?" Madison asked timidly.

"Of course"

"Good now what's going on with you and Dean?" Mia laughed pushing her friend.

"I'll tell you later"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

As Madison waited at the gorilla for Punks music to hit she adjusted her shorts.

"You ready?"

"Yup last defense before Dwayne, lets do this" Punk and her bumped fist as Paul and her led him out onto the ramp. They just had to get through tonight.


	16. CM Punk vs Ryback

Madison stepped in the ring with Phil even though she knew he would be winning the style of match worried her she knew there was a great chance Phil could get injured he wouldn't tell her the spots that him and Ryback had worked out but she knew it was going to be a painful night. As Rybacks music hit she patted Phil on the shoulder and made her way out the ring as the match started she could only hope he wouldn't get hurt that bad. Ryback literally came out swinging against the champion, tenderizing Punk with body shots and vicious blows from the steel steps, but Punk took advantage of the unique stipulation to fortify his counterattacks. Punk battered Ryback with chair strikes to soften him up for his signature kicks, but Ryback had a similar strategy. He matched Punk shot-for-shot with his own chair and, at one point, delivered a bone-crunching suplex to Punk that drove the champion, back-first, onto a prone ladder. Madison cringed as she saw him get thrown onto the ladder she knew he had landed awkwardly all she could do was cheer him on. Punk rallied from the brutal assault to set up a ladder in the center of the ring, but Ryback seemed to irrevocably take control of the bout when he slammed Punk atop the ladder and then dropped him through a table, leaving the champion incapacitated and the title within reach. Madison and Paul ran to his side willing him to get up it looked inevitable that Ryback would climb the ladder and capture the championship, But right when the beast scaled the ladder, the arena lights cut out. When the lights returned, they revealed The Shield, who stormed the ring. The trio unleashed a beating on Ryback, executing the triple powerbomb and allowing Punk to scale the ladder unscathed. Madison cheered as he recaptured his belt. Against all odds, the WWE Champion survived, extending his historic reign by yet another day. Next stop: the Royal Rumble.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That was a hell of a match"

"Yea Phil kicked ass"

"How is he?"

"He's sore but he will be fine" Madison answered Mia as they walked to the car.

"Good"

"Dean looked pretty good out there" Madison teased her friend.

"So did Seth and Roman"

"Yea but Dean looked really good"

"Alright shut up" Mia laughed.

"Are you gunna tell me what's going on?" Mia shrugged as she put her bag in the car.

"Nothing yet we've just been hanging out getting to know each other"

"Yea I bet, I'm sure your taking your time exploring each other' Madison said teasing Mia.

"You just can't wait for me to get laid can you" Madison shrugged and smiled at her friend

"I just want my best friend to have a spectacular orgasm" Mia threw her head back and laughed.

"Well who says I need a man for that I have a shower head" Now it was Madison's turn to laugh. Her phone ringing put their light hearted conversation on hold, looking at who the caller was she pressed ignore.

"Danny?" Madison sighed.

"Yep"

"And you're not answering why, I mean besides the obvious"

"It's just too much, with The Shield and then Phil fighting the Rock, maybe after the craziness dies down"

"How is Phil fighting the Rock crazy?" Madison paled she knew she couldn't tell anyone what creative was planning but she figured telling Mia wouldn't hurt.

"If I tell you this you can not tell anyone and I mean no one like even your mom" Mia nodded quickly knowing she would never betray Madison's trust in her.

"Phil is booked to lose the title" Mia's eyes widen and her jaw went slack.

"Omigod"

"Yup"

"Does he know?"

"Not a clue, thats why they want me to debut with the shield after the rumble"

"Phil is gunna flip"

"This might be it for him, you know how bad he's wanted to headline Wrestlemania, we both thought this was his year" Pulling into the diners parking lot Madison turned the car off and looked at her friend.

"Mia please whatever you do don't tell anyone"

"Cross my heart" Satisfied she opened the door and stepped out of the car, she could see some of the wrestlers that had stopped there after the show. She smiled seeing Mia get excited that she saw Dean sitting at a table with Roman she felt disappointed that she didn't see Seth.

Following Mia in she said hi to a few of her co workers before joining Mia at the table that Dean and Roman were at taking a seat next to Roman laughing to herself seeing Mia so close to Dean.

"That was a good show tonight, your boy was on his game bum knee and all"

"Yea Phil always fights through"

"Future hall of famer" Madison smiled at Mia, her and Phil always had a good relationship.

"So it's hall of famer that you like well you happen to be sitting at a table with two future ones" Dean said looking at Mia.

"It's cute that you think so highly of yourself Mr. Ambrose"

"Speaking the truth sweetheart"

"Well if I'm not mistaken shouldn't there be a third one" Madison's head shot up as Mia mentioned Seth not missing the mischievous look in Mia's eye.

"Seth is back at the hotel with his girl, she came down for the night" Madison hated that she felt a pang of jealousy knowing that Seth was with his girlfriend. As she excused herself she made up her mind she was done looking for little things to justify the way she felt about him he had a girlfriend and that was that.


	17. Jan 14th

Rolling into Houston Madison walked into the arena feeling a new motivation she was going to solely focus on her career and nothing more she was done with all this relationship shit.

"Hey Madison Phil was looking for you" she thanked Kofi and went on her way to find Phil, rolling her luggage behind her she wished Mia was with her instead of riding with Dean and Roman she would be able to find out right away where Phil was. Walking down the hall Madison heard an unmistakable laugh that caused her to smile.

"If it isn't Mick Foley" he turned and smiled engulfing her into a hug.

"If it isn't Mrs Best in the world, still waiting for that growth spurt I see" Madison laughed and nudged him.

"Shut up, so I heard the news congrats"

"Why thank you, I'm just a modest man who isn't worthy for the greatness that was thrust upon me"

"Can you ever take anything seriously?" Madison asked laughing.

"No, I'm honored hall of fame is a big thing"

"And you deserve it"

"Can't deny that, I'm doing a spot tonight with your new clients" That got Madison's attention.

"Really I didn't know that and I didn't take the job yet"

"Yea those men are gunna blow this company up, especially Dean" Madison nodded slowly she could see that happening Dean breaking out but she knew the company had plans for them to be a faction for a long time or else they would have never signed her on as their manager.

"Well I gotta go find some food I'm starving, Hall of Famers have to eat too" As they parted ways Madison found someone that showed her where Phil was. Walking into the room she wished she hadn't, April was sitting on top of Phil and looked to be trying to suck his soul out, letting the door slam a little too hard she raised her eyebrows as they jumped apart.

"Please don't let me interrupt" Madison said not even bothering to hide the disgust in her voice, she just wanted to put her shit down and go find Mia.

"Sorry we were making up for lost times, I haven't seem my baby in a week, god I swear he gets sexier every time I see him"

"That's nice, I'm gunna go find Mia you guys have fun doing all that" Phil opened his mouth to say something but before he could Madison was out the door.

"What the hell is her problem?" April asked as she turned back to Phil who sighed and shrugged.

"She did just walk in on us"

"It's not like we were having sex, it's probably cuz she not getting any"

"I don't..." Phil was cut off by April's crashing her lips back down on his, when she pulled back he saw the lust in her eyes.

"Now where were we?" Phil grinned as she lowered her lips to his.

o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Walking down the hall she knocked as she found the room that she was looking for, she smiled as she saw Mia and Dean but it quickly dropped when she saw Seth with who had to be his girlfriend.

"Maddie" Mia said jumping up off the chair that was placed as close as possible to Deans. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to find my assistant" Mia let out a nervous laugh, she could admit that she spent less time with Madison now that her and Dean had started whatever it was they were doing and she was still being paid to be her assistant.

"I know I'm sorry I've been slacking"

"Please I'm happy you're happy, maybe your mom can stop hounding me" Madison laughed as she waved her friend away.

"Well can I do something for you now?"

"No I'm good I should probably find Phil" Not wanting to be around all these couples, one in particular.

"I'll go with I could use a bite" Ronan said getting off his chair. Which in all honesty surprised everyone in the room, Madison and Roman had yet to have a conversation she couldn't help but think he was unhappy about her name be attached to the group.

"Uh...yea sure" Saying their goodbyes they started down the hall to catering.

"So you excited for the Rumble?" Madison felt a shyness when Roman spoke.

"I can't wait for it to be over, I love Wrestlemania season everything gets more interesting"

"Yea I feel you"

"You must be excited with it being your first one"

"Yea I just want to get to it but I know once it's over I'm gunna crave that feeling again"

"Well I'm sure you'll be there plenty of times"

"That's the goal" Roman said giving her a smile. They fell into a silence as they walked until Roman spoke again.

"So you and Seth?" Her head whipped to him as he asked sounding more curious then anything.

"No we're just friends"

"It's none of my business, he's just been stressed out, Leighla has been giving him hell about marriage, it's good he has someone to take his mind off of all that" Madison didn't know how to respond so she just nodded her head.

"You can't push a man into that, nothing good ever comes out of it I figure if he was gunna propose he would have"

"Could be waiting for the right moment"

"Or the right person" Roman said shrugging as they reached catering. Roman stopped and looked at her.

"I don't see Phil" Madison shook herself out of her daze and looked around knowing that Phil was probably balls deep in AJ by now.

"Guess the search continues"

"Good luck with that" They parted ways as he went to get some food Madison didn't know where to go she knew Phil wasn't an option, and being around Seth after the short conversation she had just had with Roman she would just try to find any hint that he wasn't happy. Deciding not to think for a while she walked outside and pulled out a cig taking a deep drag, watching the smoke rise into the air she wished she could go with it.


	18. CM Punk vs Brodus Clay

Madison and Mia sat together watching Mick Foley's segment with The Shield waiting for Madison to be called to Phil's side for his match against Brodus Clay, watching the monitor Madison couldn't help but be excited about what being attached to The Shield would do for her career, not that Phil was a mid carder or anything but these guys were young and fresh to the viewers they were a breath of fresh air. The countdown to the Royal Rumble made her anxious, what would happen when Phil found out he wasn't leaving with the championship, what if the crowd didn't accept her being apart of The Shield, she so far had been known for just standing there looking pretty cheering Phil on, what if the fans didn't take her seriously.

"This is so good" Mia said breaking her train of thought. Madison absentmindedly nodded her head and focused back on the three men that would change her entire world.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Madison met Phil at the gorilla giving a quick hello to Paul, she noticed Phil messing with his knee pad.

"You ok champ?"

"Always" Madison shook her head.

"Why can't you ever admit that you're hurting?"

"I'm not Maddie, just had to loosen it up a bit I'm fine" Madison huffed out a breath of air and saw the stage hand signaling them. Relieved she rolled her shoulder and walked out with her champion. After CM Punk made poignant comments about him last week, suggesting that he dances with the fans to make it as a star in the WWE, a fired-up Brodus Clay was booked one-on-one with WWE Champion CM Punk, with Paul Heyman and Madison firmly in his corner, in a non-title match. Madison always found Brodus entertaning to say the least and she had a great relationship with Naomi, but she was thrust into being the supportive valet again. She watched as The angry "Funkasaurus" would take it to the WWE Champion, but the quickness of CM Punk would win out as, following the elbow drop from the top rope, Punk would lock Brodus Clay in the Anaconda Vise, forcing the super heavyweight to tap out to pick up the win. Madison and Paul climbed into the ring so Punk could cut a promo Paul handed Punk a microphone. WWE Champion CM Punk said that, a little later, The Rock will come out there to do whatever it is that he does. Punk said that the fans are entitled to their opinions, but they are not entitled to dispute "facts". Punk said that it is a fact that he just made Brodus Clay tap out and it is a fact that, for 421 days, no one has been able to defeat him for the WWE Title. Madison smiled as Punk continues, saying that, at the Royal Rumble, it does not matter what the opinion of The Rock or the fans is, he will walk out of the Royal Rumble as the WWE Champion and he is the "best in the world" and that is a fact. Madison stood there beaming at Punk and continued her act until they stepped through the curtain. She was about to make a quick exit when Phil pulled her aside.

"Can we talk?" Madison had to resist the urge to roll her eyes after the eyeful she got when she walked in on Phil and April she wanted to get far way from any conversation that could potential bring that to the forefront but she just nodded.

"Did I do something?" Madison looked up at him her eyes widening the smallest amount.

"No why do you think that?"

"It just feels different I feel like I never see you"

"Well we are pretty busy"

"No, we've always been this busy, is it because of April?" Madison didn't stop the eye roll this time.

"It's not April" Phil crossed his arms and looked at Madison.

"This didn't feel different until you found out about us"

"It's not her, I'm just tired of playing the same role I'm always the supportive valet"

"Mad we've had this talk I don't want you to get hurt"

"So train me" Phil huffed out his breath and shook his head.

"You could get hurt"

"But at least I get to do something more besides hand you a fucking chair"

"Is this because of The Shield?"

"What do they have to do with this?"

"We haven't talked about this in forever and now that you get offered to be with them you bring it back up, is that what they offered, a more physical role?" Madison shook her head.

"I just want to feel useful between you and Paul all I do is stand there I never get promos or segments"

"You had the segment with Paul and your boys" Madison didn't miss the way he said 'your boys' but she let it drop for now.

"Yea and Paul pulled me away and did all the talking as usual"

"He's a good talker"

"I get that but do you even know what I can do I've never been able to show what I'm capable of because your so scared of me being hurt"

"Because someone has to, I mean damn Maddie you think Seth Rollins gives a damn if you're laying in some hospital bed, it takes years to master this"

"I'm not asking to master it I just want to learn" Phil opened his mouth to counter but decided against it before he said something he would regret.

"I'm done with this Maddie you want to be more physical in your role then fine Ill talk to Mark but if you get hurt that's on you" Phil walked away to go back to his locker room leaving Madison still fuming. Needing air she turned around quickly and bumped right into Seth Rollins' chest.

"Hey sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you" Running a hand through her hair she shook her head and laughed.

"No sorry that was on me"

"Well I saw you talking to Phil and I wanted to ask you when you wanted to start training" Madison smiled she had forgot that Seth had offered to train her.

"I'm ready whenever you are"


	19. Rocks Concert

Later on that night Madison was sitting in the gym with Kofi and Dolph joking around, she was waiting for Phil's segment with Dwayne and then she was heading anywhere there was alcohol.

"So I heard you're not traveling with Phil anymore whats up with that" Kofi asked as Madison shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say.

"Its just quieter when I'm on the road by myself"

"Gets lonely though" Dolph chimed in.

"If you ever get bored traveling alone you can travel with us"

"Thanks guys, but I'm good for now"

"Well word is you are about to start traveling with The Shield anyway, that should be interesting" Madison smiled at the thought.

"Yea well we will see, nothing has been decided yet" Dolph jumped up from his chair obviously full of energy and anticipation to get into the ring.

"Phil cant be too happy about sharing you" Madison looked at Kofi and pursed her lips, but before she answered Dolph interrupted.

"This conversation is taking a turn, we got to keep shit light in here before I go nuts" Kofi smiled as Dolph kicked her foot off of his leg.

"And what do you have planned Zig?" Madison asked smiling at this over grown five year old.

"I don't know, you want to spar" Madison tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You want to spar with me?"

"Yea why not, come on show me what you got girly" Madison laughed and stood up pulling her shorts down.

"You sure I don't want to hurt you, would hate for you to get another concussion" Kofi laughed out loud, leaning back into his chair as Dolph's mouth fell open into a smile.

"HaHa big talk from such a short person" Dolph was interrupted as his phone rang. "Saved by God his self" Madison laughed and sat back down next to Kofi.

"So how are you doing really?" Madison smiled at Kofi, he always treated her like his little sister, keeping a close eye on her well being back when they used to travel with Phil together.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I talked to Phil, he's worried about you" Madison scoffed, she was sick of everyone acting like she couldn't take of herself or make her own decisions.

"I don't know why, he needs to worry about himself and his fight with Dwayne"

"Ooh please you know that Phil has this" Madison nodded and smiled at Kofi, it killed her knowing that she was the only one that knew Phil wasn't walking out of The Rumble with the championship. She suddenly felt to closed in and knew she needed a break from the protectiveness that Kofi was lovingly showing her.

"I'm sorry I gotta go find Mia" As she said her goodbyes she let out a sigh of relief, she hated when Phil got brought up, she couldn't help but feel sick whenever she thought of him with April, but she knew that they were better off friends and she would be happy when everything went back to normal. Walking to The Shields locker room to find Mia no doubt with Dean she smiled as she walked into the room Roman being the first to greet her.

"Hey Maddie"

"Hi Ro" He raised an eyebrow at her nickname for him, but she swore she saw the faintest hint of a smile. She smiled at her assistant who was sitting as close as possible to Dean Ambrose, she was happy that Mia had found someone. Seth walked out of the bathroom to see Madison and he stopped for a second nothing was working his mind has gone completely blank all he saw was her, as she looked up at him and smiled he quickly dropped his eyes and continued to his chair on the other side of the room, he was fully prepared to avoid and keep his mind on his girlfriend.

"So Seth does the offer still stand?" He looked up at her and had to keep his stare from being so intense.

"What offer?"

"To train me"

"Ooh yea... I mean if you still want to"

"Yea I'm excited"

"So what like tomorrow?" Madison felt herself nod, only because she couldn't form any words, the image of Seth shirtless and sweaty took over her mind leaving her almost breathless. She was thankful when her phone went off letting her know that it was time to meet Phil and Paul. Telling Seth to text her with a time and place and saying goodbye to the other Shield members her and Mia went off to meet Phil.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Madison stood with Phil and Paul waiting for The Rock's concert to come to an end she felt the air between her and Phil tense up she wanted to ask him if he had talked to Mark yet but she decided against it, she didn't want him to be upset with her but he had to know she was unhappy in her role. All she wanted was for him to take her seriously because maybe if he did everyone else would. She looked from the screen as she saw Seth and Dean walk by the excitement peeked when she thought of what she would be able to do with them, even if Phil didn't like it when she debuted with The Shield was determined to be more physical and then she would show Phil what she was really made of. She watched The Rock set his equipment aside, saying that he wants to take this time to call someone out as The Rock asks WWE Champion CM Punk to come to the ring because he has something to tell the champion, Getting their signal CM Punk with Paul and Madison in tow he makes his way to the staging area and The Rock presents some 'facts' for CM Punk saying that, for 421 days, no one has been able to stop Punk. The Rock then takes a shot at Heyman, saying that Heyman has 'Twinkie Tits' and implies that Madison slept her way to the top earning her a 'Slut' chant from the crowd causing her to roll her eyes and shake her head before turning his attention back to CM Punk, telling Punk that he isn't God, but as God as his witness, he will beat Cm Punk for the WWE Title. Punk then whispered something to Paul who in turn nodded at Madison before CM Punk charged the ring as The Rock meets him on the way to the ring and the champion and challenger brawl around the ringside area repeatedly breaking free of the grip of the host of referees that tried to separate them. Finally, some WWE agents rush out and are finally able to successfully restrain CM Punk and The Rock from tearing each other apart. Madison smiled smugly as she made her way backstage with Phil, she was about to make a quick exit when Phil just had to say something.

"You upset that you didn't have a more physical role" She turned on him and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you being an ass about this?"

"I'm trying not to be but you don't see other valets looking to be anything more then that"

"So that makes me wrong, I'm bored Phil cant you see that" Phil rolled his eyes and waved her off.

"You do whatever you want to do, but you are not a wrestler Maddie, your a valet but you want to fight so bad I'll get you a match next week" Madison balked at him, she hadn't asked for a match she just wanted him to train her, was it so much to ask that she knew how to defend herself.

"Phil that's not what I asked for"

"No, you want to fight I'm gonna get you a fight and if you survive that then we can talk" Phil walked away from her leaving her speechless, she was annoyed beyond belief Phil was acting like she wanted to take his spot or something. She knew how long it would take for her to be able to understand stuff but all she wanted was a chance.


	20. Working Out With Seth Rollins

Getting to the training center Madison put her clothes in a locker she was excited to be working out with The Shield when she was with Phil he never invited her to the gym with him. Walking out of the locker room she saw Dean and Roman were spotting each other on weights and Seth was stretching she took a second to admire his beautifully sculpted body he caught her eye and smirked. Walking over to the treadmill she started off at a slow walk picking it up as she went on until she was jogging only slowing when Seth walked over.

"You want to go train?" Stepping off the treadmill she followed Seth to the ring in the back. Getting in they both walked to a different side.

"Ok we're just gonna lock up" Madison nodded and charged at Seth locking up with him she was pleased at herself until he flipped her over her landing on her back the wind getting knocked out of her.

"You ok?" Seth asked helping her up.

"Yea lets do it again"

"You wanna flip me?"

"Do it one more time so I can get a feel of your form" Madison instantly blushed as she realized what she had said him just giving her a grin. As they locked up and Seth flipped her she felt like she could mimic it.

"Ok you ready" When she nodded he continued. "I'm letting you do it just so we can work on your form and then we will test your strength" Locking up again Madison grabbed his neck and pushing forward with her leg she flipped him.

"That wasn't bad, try to keep a tighter grip on me and watch your footing" They tried it again and again until Seth told her she was doing it right they moved on to simple arm bars. Madison learned those easily she knew she would have to practice more to get it to flow the way he did but she had a good handle on them.

"I think that's it for today" Seth said wiping his head with a towel.

"Wait I wanna do one more something good" Seth smiled at her eagerness to learn.

"Clothesline?" She nodded excited she already knew the basic form for this she just needed to know when to put her power into it.

"Ok I'm gonna throw you into the rope come back at me and I'm gonna tap you, I'm not going full out"

"Go full out" Seth laughed and shook his head.

"I'll knock your head off"

"Then let me do you" Seth smirked at her catching what she said.

"Whip me" Madison rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Grabbing his wrist she threw him against the rope and put as much power into her arm as she shot it out connecting with his chest she frowned when he didn't fall to the mat.

"That was good but your power needs to come from your back leg when you throw your arm out step forward with your back leg" Nodding she flung him against the ropes again and listening to his advice she stepped and felt her arm hit him stronger making a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder but she couldn't stop her smile from growing when she saw Seth hit the mat.

"That was good" Madison thanked him rubbing her shoulder Seth taking notice.

"You ok?"

"Wrenched my shoulder"

"Let me see" Seth walked behind her and pushed her pony tail away from her shoulder gently touching it causing Madison to shiver she prayed that he hadn't noticed.

"I think you'll be fine it was probably just your muscles not used to being used like that" He examined her shoulder softly rubbing it Madison let her eyes close as he continued to massage her shoulder she knew she shouldn't be enjoying him touching her so much but he had magical hands.

"How do you feel?" Seth asked feeling out of breath just being this close to her was affecting him and by the way she had dropped her head he knew he was making her feel good he brought his other hand up to massage her other shoulder licking his lips as he heard her let out a soft moan.

"Uh you guys done with the ring?" Seth jumped away from her as he heard Roman, taking a peek at Madison he saw she had gone flush and knew she was embarrassed as much as he was. Madison kept her eyes low as she climbed out of the ring not bothering to stick around to watch the guys spar quickly heading to the shower. A cold shower sounded like what she needed at this point, as embarrassed as she was she was thankful that Roman interrupted she was one more touch away from spinning on her heel and putting her hand in his hair and pulling him to her. Stepping into the shower she shook her head she needed to stay as far away from him as possible he had a girlfriend and she knew he loved her so why did she try reading into every little thing that he did?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"She wants to fight Paul, so I'm getting her a fight" Paul shook his eyes at his client.

"But against your girlfriend, what in your right mind made you think that would be ok"

"April was the only one that would agree to work with her, Madison is a danger to anyone she works with"

"So you're ok with putting April in danger to prove a point?" Phil ran a hand through his hair, this was not where he wanted this conversation to go when he told his manager about his conversation with Mark about getting Madison a match.

"That's not what's going to happen"

"What do you think is going to happen, April is going to hurt Madison or Madison is going to hurt herself along with April, can you live with yourself if that happened?"

"She was the one that wants to step out of her place, I'm trying to protect her Paul she needs to understand that she is going to get hurt if she steps into that ring"

"You said she wanted you to train her, she never wanted a damn match Phil"

"What do you think me training her would have led to?" Paul stood up from his chair he was sick of this conversation Phil was stuck in his ways and once he decided on something there was no talking him out of it.

"This is going to blow back in your face, and so help me god if Madison gets hurt ill kick your ass myself" Phil watched his manager and friend walk out of the room, he knew that Madison would get roughed up a bit but he needed her to understand that it was inevitable if she wanted to be more physical in her role. He was only trying to protect her Phil cared about Madison's well being, he needed to protect her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Madison stepped out of the locker room at the training center and the first person she spotted was Dean Ambrose, she tried her hardest to keep him from seeing her but of course she didn't have that kind of luck she thought as he approached her.

"I'm just waiting for the guys to change" Madison nodded and rocked on her heel, even though Dean and Mia were doing whatever they were doing she hadn't had the opportunity to actually talk to Dean yet, and standing in front of him she had no idea what to say.

"Mia said you were worried about being our manager" Madison shrugged.

"A little I just don't know how people are going to take to it"

"You don't think they're going to take to you?"

"I've been in such a stationary role for so long they may not buy that I'm able to get physical" Dean nodded and looked at her.

"Well it means something that your here training with us, means you want this the fans will see that"

"Thank you, I really do want this to work"

"Me and the guys see that, I was a little worried about you being our manager too" Madison looked at him, Mia had never said anything about Dean not wanting her a part of their group.

"Really, how do you feel now?"

"I'm warming up to it" He teased her pushing her shoulder with his as they started walking.

"Well I hope I don't let you guys down"

"I'll be the first to let you know" Madison laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So you and Seth seem...cozy"

"So do you and Mia" Dean cracked a smile.

"Touché" Madison smiled as they got outside, they were still waiting for Roman and Seth to finish changing and Madison could use a cigarette, she had barley had her first pull before her phone went off seeing it was Paul she answered.

"Hey Paul, what's up"

"You need to call off the traning" Madison sighed, she figured Phil would talk to him about her request. She signaled to Dean she would be a minute as she walked away from him for some privacy.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's trying to get you a match against April" Madison froze, why would Phil pitting his ex against his current girlfriend would be a good idea.

"Why April?"

"He's trying to prove his point"

"Yea that's not a good way to do it"

"Look I think it's wrong, hell I'm dead set against it" Madison was conflicted she wanted to be more active in her role with Phil but she also didn't want this kind of backlash from him, why couldn't he see that she just wanted to be taken more serious.

"Why is he making this so hard?" Madison heard Paul sigh.

"He worries about you, he has a funny ass way of showing it but he's just overprotective of you"

"I'm not a child Paul"

"I know lets just drop it for now ok, soon you'll be with The Shield and Phil won't have a say in anything, I mean I love the boy but he can be hard headed you know that" Of course she knew that Phil was a pain in the ass and he would never see things her way, she knew the easiest thing to do was to leave well enough alone.

"Ok Paul Ill back off"

"Thank you sweetheart, I was going to hate kicking his ass if you got hurt" Madison smiled but she felt like crying, she had done so much and fought so hard to get where she was and for Phil, someone that had always built her up, to knock her down like this it stung. Saying their goodbyes Madison stubbed her cigarette and walked back into the training center she spotted Dean sitting on a bench as Seth and Roman were talking to one of the trainers she went down and sat next to Dean who looked over at her with what seemed like disinterest.

"You good?" Madison nodded, staying silent. She watched Roman and Seth walk over to them.

"We are gunna get lunch you wanna come?" Madison smiled at the guys, standing up she shook her head.

"I'm a little tired Ro maybe next time" Madison said her goodbyes and left itching to get back to the hotel so she could just lay in bed. As she left Dean looked at Roman and pushed his shoulder.

"You ready Ro?" Teasing him about Madison's nickname for him.

"Shut up dude" Dean laughed as Roman pushed him back, looking at Seth he saw the frown on his face.

"What's Maddie's name for you?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"Really Dean"

"I bet it's Sethie Poo" Roman laughed as Seth pushed past them and out of the traning center.

"Why you gotta fuck with him like that, you know he's all messed up with Madison and Leighla already"

"We're brothers that's what brother do"


End file.
